Guns and Flames
by Mel Blair
Summary: Et si le monde s'érodait sous vos doigts, pourriez-vous regarder le coupable en face? Perdue sur la planète Gunsmoke, le feu est à la recherche des fusils mortels. Pourtant, la chaleur est parfois glaciale...(oneshot sur Trigun avec un OC, brève apparition de Vash. Attention! Sujet délicat (suicide) vous êtes avertis)


_What would you do if you saw a butterfly caught up in a spider wed?_

 _If you save the butterfly, the spider dies._

 _If you let the spider live, the butterfly dies._

 _You can't save both without one suffering..._

 **Guns and flames.**

Le deuxième soleil brûlait ardemment dans le ciel clair. Ses rayons enflammaient le sable torride du désert et faisaient miroiter l'air sec. À l'horizon de cet enfer se dessinait une silhouette frêle. Pas à pas, elle se frayait un chemin entre les dunes Lentement sous la chaleur accablante. Son corps entier couvert d'un châle brun déchiré qui avait connu de biens meilleurs jours. Seuls ses yeux verts délavés et exténués perçaient entre une ouverture.

Depuis combien de temps arpentait-elle ce labyrinthe de sable? Des jours, des semaines, plus? Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle ne tiendrait pas pour voir le lever de la cinquième lune. Sa langue semblait se fendiller sous la sécheresse et ses pieds ne voulaient plus lui obéir.

Après le coucher du premier soleil, elle aperçut des formes et ombres au loin. Elle se mit à courir, mais au bout de quelques pas, ses jambes ne purent plus la supporter et elle s'effondra lourdement face contre terre. Sans perdre une seconde, elle releva vivement la tête et se mit à ramper vers les ombres grandissantes.

Néanmoins, il ne s'agissait que de rochers. Quand elle se rendit compte du tour que l'impitoyable désert lui avait joué, la figure ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ses ricanements remplirent l'air sur des centaines de mètres. Seulement, dans cette mer de solitude, pas une marque vie ne l'entendit.

Elle était devenue folle, cinglée, complètement dégantée! Cela ne devait être que le début des hallucinations, dans moins de quelques heures il ne lui restera plus aucune trace raison.

Elle s'adossa contre une de pierre rugueuse ou la lumière du soleil ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle souleva son capuchon pour révéler un doux visage orné de taches de rousseur ainsi qu'une longue chevelure rousse poussiéreuse. Des sillons clairs perlaient de ses yeux sur ses joues sales indiquant que des larmes avaient été versées.

Sa main se tendit et fouilla pendant un moment sous les replis du châle avant de ressortir avec un revolver. Un vieux model rouillé, visiblement mal entretenu. Cependant, la silhouette le manipula avec aisance et attention en ouvrant le cylindre. 6 balles.

Quel dommage. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité de l'utilisé auparavant. Elle referma le cylindre et désactionna la sécurité. Elle l'empoigna de ses deux mains frêles et visa au loin en fermant l'œil gauche. Oui, quel dommage, pensa-t-elle en l'abaissant.

Elle soupira avant de pointer le canon du revolver contre sa tempe. Elle ferma lentement ses yeux verts et retenu sa respiration.

Quelle fin, songea-t-elle. Suicide au milieu du désert. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait essayé de le retrouver toute seule? Le fait qu'elle était encore en vie revenait au miracle, alors pourquoi jouait-elle avec le feu en cherchant le diable lui-même? Elle ne devait pas oublier de demander pardon à ses parents pour ne pas avoir pu les venger une fois morte.

Son doigt commença à appuyer sur le déclencheur. Seulement sa main entière entreprit de trembler telle une feuille, suivit de son bras en entier.

Elle jura et descendit le revolver. Elle s'empoigna le poignet de son autre main et le sera de toutes ses forces. Rentrant ses ongles crasseux dans sa peau jusqu'au sang. Elle prit plusieurs grandes respirations en essayant d'arrêter les tremblements et tenta sa chance une deuxième fois.

Ce tour-ci, ni sa main ni son bras ne se déroba, mais bien son corps entier! Ses dents claquaient violemment et ses genoux chevrotaient incontrôlablement. Même le sable et les pierres autour d'elle sursautaient rapidement.

La figure se releva du mieux quelle put en s'appuyant sur le rocher et examina l'horizon. Au loin, s'élevait un nuage de poussière avec un grondement sourd.

Un….un …. _Sand steame_ r? Non….

La figure réajusta son châle et fit quelques pas hésitants en direction du bruit.

Peut-être était-ce une autre hallucination?

Mais plus la locomotive approchait, plus la silhouette se surprenait à espérer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle rangea son revolver et utilisa ses dernières sources d'énergie pour gesticuler dans l'espoir qu'on l'aperçoive.

Le _sand steamer_ approchait rapidement et rejoignit la figure à la chevelure rousse en moins de quelques minutes. Néanmoins, il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquer et cette dernière fut ensevelie sous une vague de sable lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle à toute vitesse.

Trois culbutes plus loin, la silhouette s'arrêta finalement et toussa le sable qu'elle avait avalé. Elle resta là quelques secondes à entendre son unique espoir s'éloigner en regardant le ciel cramoisi. Son cœur se crispa et elle ne put sentir les larmes lui vernir aux yeux.

-Yo! Tu veux un _ride_?

La figure se retourna pour découvrir un jeune homme dans un véhicule l'observant attentivement.

Le cargo, bien sûr! Comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu oublier?! Les gens qui n'avaient pas pu se procurer un place sur le _sand steamer_ faisaient la traversé entre les villes dans des voitures ou bus en suivant la locomotive. Qu'elle chance elle avait eu que l'un d'entre eux s'arrête!

Elle rejoignit le 4X4 rouillé et prit une place sur le côté passager en remerciant le conducteur.

-Où-tu vas? demanda celui-ci en redémarrant.

-Octubria.


End file.
